According To You
by bloodytears87
Summary: Sasuke has returned and is now a member of team 7 once again, he and Naruto are dating but he's not treating our blonde vary well. Itachi is back and has been cleared and re instated as a member of Konoha and someone has a crush on Naruto. KakaNaru


**Title: According To You**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto just the plot of this story. I did change a couple small lines to make the song fit better they will be underlined.**

**Warning: Yaoi, fluff, after time skip **

**Summery: Sasuke has returned and is now a member of team 7 once again, he and Naruto are dating but he's not treating our blonde vary well. Itachi is back and has been cleared and re instated as a member of Konoha and someone has a crush on Naruto**

* * *

**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

"Dobe! Stop you're going to mess it up!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde halfway through their training session with the rest of team seven.

"Relax I got this!" Naruto said doing the hand signs to perform the new jutsu Kakashi was teaching them. There was a puff of smoke and the next thing Naruto knew he was waking up in the Konoha hospital.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura shouted rushing to her teammate's bedside.

"What happened?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"You mixed up the hand signs," Kakashi said not looking up from his favorite orange book. "And the jutsu back fired." Then the door banged open.

"Gaki! What were you thinking?" Tsunade shouted as she stomped over to the blonde's bed side.

"Hn, you're so useless, Naruto." Sasuke said before leaving with Sakura trailing behind him. Kakashi didn't say anything, but he did give Sasuke a glare before he went back to just sitting in the chair next to Naruto's bed reading his book.

"Sorry Baa-chan," Naruto said quietly.

"You need to pay more attention; you could have gotten more than just knocked out," Kakashi scolded before leaving himself to have a talk with a certain raven haired team mate.

"At least you weren't severely hurt this time." Tsunade sighed. She too left the room leaving the blonde to himself.

Once Naruto was released from Konoha hospital he made his way to the forest outside of Konoha to train by himself. He performed the hand signs Kakashi had showed him once more; horse, dog, fox, rabbit, and toad. Taking a deep breath Naruto repeated the hand signs while focusing his chakra. The stealth jutsu worked and Naruto turned invisible. He released the jutsu quickly with a small smile and flopped back on the grass with a small sigh. He couldn't understand why it was so easy when Sasuke wasn't around. But as soon as he's there, he chokes.

"Impressive Naruto," came Itachi Uchiha's voice from above. Naruto tilted his head up to see the elder Uchiha sitting in the branches of a nearby tree.

"Not really, last week I knocked myself out messing that jutsu up," the blonde replied. Itachi smirked at his honesty.

"I wouldn't worry about it Naruto-kun," Itachi allowed leaving his tree to sit next to the blonde. "Greater ninja have done far worse to themselves messing up jutsu."

"I know, but I shouldn't have messed up," Naruto said sitting up. "It's just every time Sasuke's around I really want to do my best but I choke and I end up proving just how useless I really am." Naruto hung his head.

"My brother is very foolish, Naruto," the older raven said. "He doesn't know how to appreciate a good thing when he has it."

"Heh, a good thing huh?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes, a good thing. You're strong and brave. You have talent and you're going to be a great Hokage someday." Itachi assured the blonde.

"If I didn't know better Itachi I'd say you were interested," Naruto laughed good naturedly, fully cheered up by the raven's words.

"I'm in love with my own blonde; Deidara as you know," Itachi assured knowing Naruto was only joking anyway.

"How is Dei-chan doing?" Naruto asked remembering the blonde member of the Akatski who had left the organization with Itachi.

"He's good. I might know someone who is interested though" Itachi teased. "But I promised I wouldn't tell. He would never want to ruin your happiness with his own feelings." With that Itachi stood and turned to leave the clearing.

"Don't let him make you feel like you're less then you are, Naruto-kun." he said not turning around and left Naruto to sit in his thoughts.

'_Someone interested in me? Other than Sasuke… I doubt it…_' he thought.

"Dobe, what was my brother doing here?" Sasuke asked walking up to the blonde bored and with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Naruto was brought from his thoughts. "Oh, we just ran into each other while I was training."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Go get ready; I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Really?!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Yes dobe now go get ready before I change my mind." Sasuke said before turning. Naruto jumped on him from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes teme!" he shouted before running off.

* * *

**According to you, I'm difficult. Hard to please, Forever changing my mind, ****I'm a mess getting dressed****. Can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you**

Naruto rushed around his small apartment trying to find something decent to wear. His hair was still dripping wet and he still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Your hopeless dobe," came Sasuke's voice from the doorway. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sorry Sas, I'll be just a minute." Naruto assured the raven.

"Don't bother I changed my mind," Sasuke informed. Naruto's face fell.

"Come on teme! I'll be ready in like two seconds," Naruto tried.

"No," Sasuke said flatly. "I decided I'd rather stay in," he said eyeing up Naruto's naked body. He swiftly made his way over to the blonde and began to kiss him senseless. Naruto didn't have the will to fight him or argue, so he gave in.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and shoved Naruto onto his bed while pulling the towel off of him. Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked him over taking in all of his slender and Lilith features. Wasting no time for loving words or even foreplay Sasuke reached over to Naruto's night stand and took out the bottle of lube he knew the blonde kept in the top drawer. He quickly undressed himself and coated his length with the sticky cool liquid.

"Wait Sasuke-" Naruto's words were cut off when the raven, without warning thrusted completely into Naruto, who screamed out in pain. Sasuke didn't even give his blonde time to adjust before he began thrusting in and out at his own fast and hard pace. Tears rolled freely down Naruto's face as he whimpered for Sasuke to be gentle. His pleas fell on deaf ears however as Sasuke pounded into him relentlessly.

The night went on like that until both teens were tired beyond their body limits. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto before pulling out of him causing the blonde to whimper once again. The raven rolled off the bed and proceeded to gather his clothes and dress himself.

"Aren't you staying?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"No, dobe." he said simply.

"Did I do something wrong Sas?" he asked again.

"Hn, dobe. You're so damn hard to please." Sasuke said coldly. "I spent the entire evening with you, what more do you want?"

"Nothing… sorry Sasuke…" Naruto said as silent tears fell unnoticed by the raven who walked out slamming the door behind him. Naruto limped out of bed to at least throw on a pair of orange lounge pants before crawling back into bed to cry himself to sleep while wondering if Sasuke really loved him or not.

* * *

**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his to him, I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to 's into me for everything I'm not according to you.**

Naruto didn't get up for training the next day. He was in too much pain from Sasuke's brutal love making if it could even be called that. He stayed in bed even as it turned noon and his belly was growling for food. He didn't have the energy to move even an inch. When someone started knocking on his door he didn't feel like answering it. So he ignored it hoping they would just go away. Naruto cursed the Kyuubi for refusing to heal these kind of wounds; telling the blonde that if he was going to put up with such a 'uncaring lover' as the fox had put it then he could deal with the physical pain that came along with it. Naruto groaned as he heard his door being opened. He figured that it was probably just Sai or Sakura coming to scold him from not being at training today. He tried to roll over but sharp pain shot up his back momentarily paralyzing him, before it relaxed again. His breath came in short gasps.

"So this is why you skipped out on training," came the voice of his sensei from beside his bed. Naruto turned his head to the side to see Kakashi standing there, face masked but his concern still shown through.

"I'll make it up…" Naruto said softer then he normally would have. He was embarrassed to have his sensei see him like this and it made him all the more thankful that he had got at least half way dressed the night before.

"Don't worry about it, I canceled it since Sai and Sakura had a mission," Kakashi told him.

"Sasuke didn't?" Naruto asked.

"No, he left soon as I said training was canceled like always," Kakashi informed. A silent tear rolled down the blonde's face.

'_He was free but I wasn't important enough to see…_' Naruto thought bitterly.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was surprised that his face for once wasn't pressed into a copy of his trashy novels.

"I can barely move," Naruto confessed.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was surprised to say the least. The man had never asked about Naruto's relationship with Sasuke before. He had never shown concern before but then again Sasuke had never been so hurtful to him before, not physically any way.

"I'm stupid. I'm useless. I can't do anything right," Naruto repeated all the things that Sasuke told him. "I'm just a dobe who will never amount to more than I am now which isn't much at all." Kakashi looked shocked. He hadn't realized just how abusive the raven had been to Naruto, mentally.

"Dose Sasuke tell you that?" the copy ninja demanded in an angry voice.

"Among other things," Naruto said truthfully seeing no point in lying to the jounin who would just see right through it anyways. Kakashi was about to go into a rage, Naruto thought of changing the subject when the copy ninja went into a rant.

"You're an incredible person Naruto! You're kind hearted and funny. You make friends easier than anyone I know. You're going to be great; you can't let him degrade you like this Naruto." Kakashi fumed.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said softly. "I'm kind of hungry… can you bring me ramen?" the copy ninja sighed heavily.

"Sure, Naruto. What kind?" he asked.

"Miso, with BBQ pork and an egg on top please," Naruto said still quietly.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said before leaving.

Naruto sank back into his bed which wasn't very comfortable since underneath the thin orange comforter was caked on blood and other fluids from the night before that Naruto couldn't clean up right away. He desperately wanted a shower as well. After about fifteen minutes the door opened again this time there was no knock though.

* * *

**I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the ****boy**** with the worst attention spanyou're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you.**

"This is what you've been doing all day dobe," a cold voice sneered. Naruto tilted his head enough to see Sasuke standing in his door way giving him his usual cold glare. "If you had showed up we still could have had training even without Sakura and Sai."

"Sorry," Naruto said not really wanting to argue with the raven at that particular moment. "I can barely move from last night." Sasuke went over to the bed and climbed on top of Naruto who winced in pain from the sudden pressure.

"How boring," Sasuke mumbled. "I was hoping to have another go but since you're out of it I guess I'll just leave."

"What the hell teme! Is that all I'm good for, to you?" Naruto demanded sitting up and shoving Sasuke off of him while trying to ignore the pain shooting up his lower back. "Am I just an easy fuck to you?"

"You're being moody," Sasuke brushed it off.

"I'm not being moody!" Naruto protested.

"You've never cared about what you are to me before so why bother now?" Sasuke sneered.

"TEME! I've always cared what I am to you," Naruto shouted getting the raven's full attention. Neither one of them noticed Kakashi standing in the door way with Naruto's ramen. He silently moved to the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere. You can't keep your outbursts to yourself," Sasuke shot back trying to ignore Naruto's words.

"Do you even love me?" Naruto said with tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "Everyday I try to be everything you want me to be. I take your criticism and your insults. I try not to complain when you hurt me, and when your too rough on me I take it as best I can… for you…because I love you, Sasuke and I keep telling myself you love me too but I'm not sure if I can keep making myself believe it!"

"You're so stupid dobe, I don't have time for this I'm out of here." Sasuke said coldly walking to the door. "I'll be back when you stop being a baby about this." With that he slammed the door. Naruto collapsed on the bed from the pain he had been trying to suppress and let the tears flow.

* * *

**According to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not according to you.**

Kakashi walked back in to the room. He felt anger try to overtake him as he watched the blonde angel cry on his bed. The copy nin went into Naruto's bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. He could smell the blood even though he couldn't see it. His nose was ten times stronger than the average ninja after all. Once the tub was full enough he shut the water off and went to get Naruto.

"Come on Naruto," Kakashi said gently. "You need a bath." Naruto allowed the older ninja to lift him up and carry him into the bathroom. Kakashi was a little surprised at how little the blonde weighed. For all the ramen the kid ate he had zero body fat.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he was stood up in the bathroom so that he could pull his pants off.

"Do you need help getting in? Or do you have it?" the silver haired man asked. Naruto tried to lift his leg to get into the tub but another pain coursed through him making him cry out. Kakashi promptly lifted him and sat him in the tub. Naruto was surprised that his perverted sensei didn't say anything about the situation and was even more surprised that the man never tried anything. Kakashi left the blonde to himself. Naruto relaxed into the water as it soothed away his aches and pains.

While Naruto was taking his bath Kakashi hunted around the younger ninja's small apartment for a change of sheets. He finally found some less tattered ones in a small linen closet. He pulled back the orange blanket trying to think of some excuse to get Naruto a new one that would be much warmer. The site before him almost pushed him over the edge. He wanted badly to hunt down a certain raven haired teen and beat him to a bloody pulp. But he couldn't leave Naruto unable to move sitting in the bath tub. If he fell asleep he could drown after all. Naruto's sheets were almost completely stained with blood. There was stuff other than blood crusted on as well but Kakashi was more concerned about the amount of blood that Naruto had lost. He could smell it so he knew it was there but he never expected it to be so much.

'_Why hasn't the Kyuubi healed him?_' he thought.

In the bathroom Naruto was trying the best he could to clean himself. He wanted to wash his hair but he couldn't move enough to get it wet underneath the water like he normally would have. Sighing he gave in.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he called almost timidly. His sensei was in the room only a moment later.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked casually, like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening right then.

"Umm…" Naruto mumbled getting embarrassed. "Can you help me wash my hair?" he finally got out. Kakashi said nothing but walked over to Naruto grapping a paper cup off the sink on his way. He kneeled down and dipped the cup into the water before pouring the contents onto Naruto's hair. Naruto tilted his head back a little. Once his hair was sufficiently wet Kakashi squeezed some strawberry smelling shampoo into the blonde's hair. From there Kakashi proceeded to massage it into Naruto's scalp. Naruto closed his eyes at the relaxing sensation. He heard Kakashi chuckle a little but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. No one had ever been so gentle with him. Not even as a child had he been so cared for.

* * *

**I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh, no. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.**

Kakashi rinsed his hair once again before applying a little conditioner and rinsing it again. Once Naruto was finished Kakashi helped him out of the tub and handed him a towel so he could dry off. Naruto assured his sensei that he was able to walk before the copy nin left the room to reheat Naruto's ramen.

Naruto smiled to himself for reasons unknown to even him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back into his room to find clothes. He donned a pair of clean orange boxers with ramen bowls on them. Then a pair of black lounge pants and white tee shirt. Still holding the towel the blonde made his way to the kitchen where ramen was awaiting him.

Naruto sat at his table slowly to avoid as much pain as he could. Kakashi sat a steaming bowl of his favorite ramen in front of him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a bright smile before he started wolfing down his food.

"No problem," Kakashi said. "I'm canceling training until you can walk without limping." Naruto shook his head slowly.

"You don't have to do that for me," Naruto said knowing that he would only hear it from Sasuke how he needed to get his useless ass to training. "Sasuke would just get annoyed with me anyway." he admitted. Kakashi said nothing. When Naruto was finished Kakashi helped the blonde back into bed.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kakashi asked while handing Naruto some aspirin and a cup of water. Naruto took the medicine and water from his sensei.

"I've been through much worse," Naruto said with a laugh.

"But the Kyuubi healed your wounds then. Which reminds me," Kakashi said, "I wanted to ask why Kyuubi isn't healing you now." Naruto heaved a sigh.

"The stupid fox is trying to teach me a lesson. He won't heal any damage inflicted by Sasuke unless it's life threatening." Naruto explained a little ashamed.

"I see," was all Kakashi said. "Get some rest." The copy nin left.

Naruto was better with in two days and after a week Kakashi had allowed him to return to training. The jounin had also talked Tsunade into making the blonde get a bigger apartment after he had explained to her, what her favorite student's living conditions were. Naruto was avoiding being alone with Sasuke as well, fearing what would happen. Naruto hadn't officially broken up with the raven. A part of him still hoped that Sasuke still cared about him.

Along with a new place, Naruto had changed his wardrobe some. He decided to only wear his jumpsuit for missions since it was too hard to keep replacing it when it got too tattered. He was currently wearing a black tee-shirt with an orange swirl on the front and a pair of khaki cut-off cargo shorts that were frayed a little and went just past his knees, he was also barefoot. The blonde was working hard in his kitchen to make oden. He had invited all of team seven over to his new apartment for dinner. Naruto was excited about finally having a place to show off. He watched the pot boil on his new stove while leaning his hip on the counter with one leg crossed in front of the other. He had been letting it boil for a few hours now and it was almost done. A knock on the door pulled Naruto out of his thoughts.

The blonde went to answer his door. He felt a little panicked but suppressed it as he moved to the side to let Sasuke in.

"Hey Sasuke, your early." Naruto said with a smile before heading back into the kitchen.

"Is that a problem?" the raven asked coldly.

"Why would it be teme?" Naruto said brushing the cold tone off.

"I don't know dobe," Sasuke said. "You're the one that's been avoiding me." Naruto stopped walking and turned to face his boyfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said calmly.

"Hn," the raven sneered. "You haven't been alone with me for a week now. Every time I came over you didn't beg me to stay like you always do."

"Maybe I was tired of begging," Naruto said coolly.

"Maybe you're tired of me in general," Sasuke said coldly once more.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"You heard me," Sasuke said his temper rising. "Found a new lover haven't you?"

"Of course I haven't TEME!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

* * *

**According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.**

Sasuke didn't believe him. He was on him before the blonde had a chance to blink. The raven had him pinned to the wall by his neck and was demanding to know who Naruto's secret lover was.

"Stupid teme! I'm not seeing anyone else!" Naruto choked out while trying to pry the older teen's fingers off of him. There was a resounding crack that filled the room. Tears sprung to Naruto's eyes as his face heated up and a bruise formed from the force of the hit.

"You so useless, Naruto." the raven haired teen sneered. Something inside of Naruto snapped then.

"No Sasuke you're useless!" Naruto yelled as he tried to break free from his boyfriend's grip. "I've avoided you because you hurt me you teme. I'm afraid to be alone with you for this very reason. You jump to unreasonable conclusions and you treat me like shit!" the blonde yelled while shoving a shocked Sasuke away from him. Once again neither noticed that they had an audience. This time however the other three members of team seven didn't leave to give them privacy.

"How can you be afraid of me? I love you Naruto!" Sasuke said trying to stop the break-up that was going to happen.

"Liar!" Naruto shouted in the youngest Uchiha's face. "This isn't love!" he yelled pointing at his face that had a hand shaped bruise forming. "It wasn't love at the valley of the end that made you ram your chidori through my chest! And it's not love that makes you hurt me now! You're stupid not me! I know what love is, surprising I know, since I've never had any directed at me."

"I have a hard time showing it," Sasuke tried.

"A hard time?" Naruto fumed. "You can't do anything right teme, including lying!" Sasuke stayed silent not sure what he could do to stop Naruto from leaving him.

"We're through Sasuke. I can't take any more of your 'love'…" Naruto told him firmly.

"No, you can't leave me!" Sasuke yelled while shoving Naruto's back into the wall hard before drawing a kunai on the blonde. Before Sasuke could even blink Kakashi was on him. The raven struggled before he was punched up side the head and dragged outside by a very angry Kakashi.

His two remaining teammates ran to Naruto's side to check him for wounds. Sakura was busy healing her teammate's face while Sai decided he would be more useful helping Kakashi. By the time the young anbu made it outside the fight was already over.

* * *

**But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted.**

"Stay away from Naruto," the copy ninja warned.

"You can have that loser," Sasuke sneered. "He's just a dobe, an ugly worthless piece of trash that I took pity on." he said while spitting blood on the ground from his now busted lip.

"You're wrong Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Naruto is a beautiful person inside and out. He's strong and brave and kind hearted. He's everything you'll never be."

"Think what ever you want Kakashi," the raven said coldly. "I can tell you one thing though."

"What's that?" the jounin asked not really interested in the raven's words.

"He was a nice piece of ass," Sasuke said smugly. "A real screamer too."

Kakashi couldn't listen to the Uchiha's words any longer before he pulled a kunai out and threw it at the younger boy. Sasuke dodged it before throwing a shuriken from his leg holder. The two ran at each other, kunai clashing and sparks flying. Sasuke fell back and performed his fireball jutsu while Kakashi reflected it with a water style jutsu. The copy nin performed his own fireball jutsu, singeing Sasuke's hair when the raven didn't dodge quickly enough.

**

* * *

**

**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it. Baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not according to you [you, you] according to you [you, you]**

Naruto could hear the commotion outside. He heard all the hurtful words from the Uchiha and the kind possibly loving ones from his sensei.

"I have to stop this," the blonde said as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Naruto, you're in no condition!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm fine Sakura," Naruto said as he ran to his door.

Outside Kakashi and Sasuke's battle had progressed. They were breathing heavier and Sasuke had broken a sweat. There were cuts and scrapes covering the young Uchiha's face and body and Naruto didn't find himself feeling too stressed out about it like he normally would have.

"Stop this now!" Naruto yelled but his cries fell on deaf ears as the two ninja charged at each other once more. Naruto tried to jump into the fight only to be stopped by Sakura and Sai grabbing each of his arms and holding him back.

"Time to finish this!" Kakashi yelled as he activated his sharingan. Sasuke didn't have time to react before he was thrown into a genjutsu, knocking him out. Naruto was lost for words.

"Should I take him home sempai?" Sai asked after several minutes of silence.

"That won't be necessary," said the cool voice of Itachi Uchiha from the shadows.

"Itachi," Kakashi said with a nod, he had noticed the other Uchiha's presence for several minutes before the fight started.

"I apologize for any trouble my brother caused you," Itachi told them. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for everything he's done to you."

"Don't worry about it Itachi," Naruto whispered. "I was the one foolish enough to let him for so long…" Itachi picked up his little brother and nodded before heading home with the smaller raven.

* * *

**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right…**

"So are we still going to be having dinner?" Sai said in his usual insensitive way but the others knew he was just trying to lift the mood.

"Of course! I spent almost all day making it, someone better eat it!" Naruto yelled easily falling back into his usual hyperactive demeanor. Kakashi and Sakura sighed before following their teammates inside.

"Come on guys this isn't cool," Naruto complained as his friends dragged him around town. It was his birthday and all he wanted to do was relax and enjoy his day off. Definitely not what he was doing right now. "I don't see why I'm the best one to help you guys pick out new dresses Sakura-chan."

"You're opinion is brutally honest," the pinkette said simply as she, Ino, Tenten and Hinata dragged Naruto into a dress store. Naruto was a little down because he had thought they had come to wish him a happy birthday. His hopes that someone would remember fell as soon as they announced dress shopping and wanting a male opinion. The blonde was also feeling depressed because it had been a little over a month since he had broke it off with Sasuke. They had some how remained friends through it all but they weren't as close as he had once thought they were.

Naruto thought that Kakashi might have been who Itachi was talking about liking him but the older man never acted anything but friendly. Which was saddening for the younger ninja. He was starting to like Kakashi and found himself hoping that the copy ninja liked him back.

"Are you listening Naruto?" came Ino's voice pulling him out of his thoughts. "I said, what do you think of this one?" Naruto looked over the lavender knee length dress that Ino had on. It was spaghetti strapped and the bust was made of stretchy material, in all it looked really good on the blonde konochi.

"It looks amazing Ino," Naruto said truthfully.

They had spent hours looking at dresses by the time each girl picked out a dress. They had treated Naruto to lunch at Ichiraku's for his time, which lifted his mood a little. He was still feeling dragged out and announced that he was going home. He wanted to go to bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Are you sure you don't want to shop with us some more?" Ino said hurriedly.

"I'm sure Ino I'm really tired. Maybe some other time." Naruto said walking around the girls and heading towards his apartment.

Never had the blonde been stopped by more people to talk in one day. The part that bothered Naruto the most was the fact that not once did anyone wish him a happy birthday. He unlocked his door with a sigh and walked in. He threw his jacket off and tossed it on a kitchen chair on his way to his living room. He flipped the light switch on and jumped back in shock as all of his friends yelled "surprise" as loud as they could. Everyone was there. All the rookies and team Gai. All the sensei, Yamato, Itachi, Deidara, Ero-sannin and Tsunade-baa-chan.

"And you call yourself a ninja," Kakashi laughed at the completely surprised expression on the blonde's face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO," they all said in unison. Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore. Silent tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe that not only had they not forgotten, they planned him a party too.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked in concern. Naruto wiped the tears away quickly and shook his head. "Don't you like it?"

"This is nice," Naruto said to assure her that it wasn't the party. "I'm just so… happy." Sakura smiled warmly at her teammate.

After a few more moments Kiba started up some music and before long the party was in full swing. People were laughing and dancing and all around have a good time. Naruto had never smiled so much at one time in his life and that was saying something. Naruto danced with his friends for a while but soon found himself just sitting back looking at the couples. Choji was dancing with Ino and they both looked happy. Naruto noticed that she was wearing her new dress and he heard Choji compliment her on it, the blonde konochi's eyes lit up. It made Naruto smile since he helped pick it out. His eyes wandered to Kiba who was asking Hinata to dance. His cheeks were a little pink as he offered his hand. Hinata giggled before taking the dog lover's hand allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Jiraiya and Tsunade were already drunk and dancing around the floor like teenagers in love which made Naruto laugh.

"You look like you're having a good time," Kakashi said sitting beside the blonde.

"Hmm," Naruto agreed. Soon the dancing was broken up so that Naruto could blow out his birthday candles. Everyone gathered around his island kitchen counter where Sakura and Sai had placed the orange and black cake.

"Make a wish and blow them out, Naruto." Sakura said happily.

"A wish?" Naruto asked. He had never had a party before so he had never had a birthday cake either.

"Yea, you can wish for anything but don't tell anyone or it won't come true," Ino instructed. Naruto nodded and thought for a moment.

'_I wish that I could find someone to truly love me as more then a friend…'_ Naruto wished silently before blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and then Naruto let Kakashi cut the cake and Sakura serve up the ice cream. Soon after Naruto had opened all of his presents and thanked everyone for the party and gifts as they left him with the clean up. Naruto flopped onto his couch with a sigh. It had been a long day and he was feeling rather sleepy. His eyes started to drift closed and before he knew it he was out.

Kakashi smiled down at the sleeping blonde. He moved to the door and let Sakura and Sai back in. They got to work cleaning Naruto's apartment silently while he slept on the couch. Once the party leftovers were cleaned up Sakura and Sai left. Kakashi stayed and got to work cooking his angel some dinner that would be ready by the time Naruto woke up or so he hoped.

Naruto awoke to the smell of something yummy cooking. He opened his eyes groggily and tried to rub all the sleep out of them before looking around. He noticed his kitchen light was on so he quietly got up and headed to that room to see what was going on. He was a little confused by the sight before him. His sensei was standing by his stove with his face stuck in his perverted book while cooking what looked like some sort of stir fry. It smelled really good too.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked still a little bewildered as to why his sensei was in his kitchen cooking.

Kakashi lowered his book and turned around at the sound of his name to take in the sight of a very adorable Naruto. His hair was more unruly than normal, his deep azure eyes were hazy from sleep and his cheeks held a hint of pink. He also had the most adorable confused expression on his face. Kakashi couldn't figure out how Sasuke could not have wanted to wake up to that angel face every morning.

"You looked tired so I had the team help clean up the mess," Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded a little, that explained why the place didn't look a mess anymore.

"Why are you cooking in my kitchen?" Naruto asked wondering if maybe Kakashi's stove wasn't working.

"It's still your birthday and I haven't given you your present yet," Kakashi said. "And I figured you might want a break from cooking." Naruto smiled brightly at the silver haired ninja before him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said while walking over to one of the bar stools in front of his island counter top and sitting himself in it. Kakashi shut the stove off and scooped some of the stir fry onto two plates and brought them over to where the blonde was sitting. He sat one down in front of Naruto before taking a seat next to his student.

"You know, you don't have to call me sensei, I'm no longer your teacher you know, we're equals and comrades now." Kakashi said kindly.

"Force of habit I guess," Naruto said sheepishly before digging into his food. "This is really good!" he said with his mouth half full. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. They spent dinner talking about random things from why Naruto loved orange so much to how hard it was for him to go through his life without his parents and what it was like for Kakashi after his father had killed himself, things just to make conversation and get to know each other better than they already did. Once they finished their meal Naruto took the dishes and began washing them. Kakashi came over and helped out by drying them and putting them away.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Naruto said after they finished. "Dinner was great."

"Your welcome," Kakashi told the younger ninja. "I still have to give you your presents."

"Presents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there's more than one." Kakashi told him with an amused look in his eye. He led Naruto back into the living room and sat him on the couch before handing him a wrapped box. Naruto looked at it in question before gingerly ripping the paper off. Naruto opened the plain brown box and pulled out the contents. His eyes lit up when he saw it. Inside was a velvety soft scarecrow plushy with a small nine tailed fox stitched over where its heart would have been. For the second time that night Naruto felt his eyes begin to water. Kakashi looked at the blonde with worry; he hoped his gift hadn't upset Naruto.

"It's perfect," Naruto whispered after several long moments of silence, his words barely caught by the jounin. "I couldn't have asked for something better," Naruto said hugging the soft scarecrow tight to his chest with his eyes closed.

Kakashi decided he wasn't going to get a better moment. He slowly pulled his mask down and leaned in towards Naruto. His hot breath on the blonde's lips for a moment giving Naruto a chance to reject him if he wanted to. Kakashi couldn't resist any longer he leaned in farther and planted his lips on Naruto soft pink ones. Naruto's eyes snapped open but he soon melted into the feeling of the joinin's lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. Naruto sighed into the kiss giving Kakashi the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. The blonde's senses went haywire as he was flooded with emotions he had never felt before. Kakashi's taste was intoxicating. He tasted like cold ice tea on a sunny afternoon, refreshing and sweet. The need for air pulled them apart. Naruto rested his head on the copy nin's shoulder. He inhaled the older man's scent as he pressed his face into Kakashi's neck. He smelled of jasmine. Naruto wasn't a huge fan of flowers but he found himself addicted to the scent on the older nin.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked a little unsure.

"Yes?" Naruto asked not wanting to lift his head.

"I think I might be in love with you," the jounin admitted. "I know it hasn't been long since your last relationship but I was hoping that maybe you would give us a chance." Naruto thought about it. So Kakashi did like him. The thought made Naruto smile. He liked the silver haired man as well, it didn't take him long to decide.

"I would really like that, Kakashi." Naruto whispered. The copy nin smiled.

"I want to make love to you, Naruto." Kakashi told him bluntly. Naruto laughed but nodded his approval.

Kakashi laid the blonde down gently on his bed placing soft kisses all over Naruto's face. He slowly ran his hand up Naruto's flat stomach and under his shirt while taking his lips into a deep kiss. Kakashi took extreme pleasure at the soft moans and mewls that came from the smaller boy. The jounin broke the kiss long enough to remove Naruto's shirt. Kakashi kissed a trail from Naruto's neck down to the blonde's pink nipples. He licked it earning a moan from Naruto. Smirking Kakashi continued to abuse the pink bud before moving to give the other the same attention. The blond was squirming and moaning underneath the joinin's touch. Kakashi continued his trail of kisses down Naruto's flat stomach. When he reached the smaller boy's waist line he slowly removed his pants planting kisses on any exposed flesh he could find. Naruto was beyond aroused and was breathing heavy. When the cold air hit Naruto's full erection he hissed out a breath causing the copy nin to smirk. Kakashi planted a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde's length.

"Kakashi!" Naruto moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good Naruto?" Kakashi teased. Naruto nodded franticly as the jounin licked the head of his erection with his velvety tongue. Naruto was panting; he had never felt this good in his life. When Kakashi's warm wet mouth engulfed him the blonde thought he would cum right then and there.

"Kashi…" he moaned out trying to catch his breath as the jounin bobbed his head up and down taking as much of Naruto in as would fit in his mouth. "God, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum!" Naruto cried but his whimpers fell on deaf ears as Kakashi continued to suck, lick and nibble on Naruto's erection. Naruto could feel the burning in his lower belly and he knew he would release soon. Naruto pulled Kakashi away from his length and brought him up into a passionate kiss.

The blonde moaned at the taste of himself on Kakashi's lips. Naruto tugged at the older man's shirt signaling that he wanted it off. The jounin complied and broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt before pulling Naruto in for another mind blowing kiss. Naruto ran his hands over Kakashi's body until it rested on the growing bulge in the copy ninja's pants. The blonde rubbed his lover through his clothes causing the older man to moan out. The sound encouraged Naruto to continue his actions. Getting frustrated Kakashi pulled his small lover's hand away before removing the remainder of his clothing.

Naruto stared as he took in all of Kakashi. Naruto wasn't really sure what he should do. The jounin wasn't making a move and the blond had never really done anything without being told. Naruto took a deep breath and decided to act on his instincts. He kneeled between Kakashi's muscular legs and leaned forward. He let out a soft breath that caused the older man to shiver in pleasure. Naruto licked the tip of his lover's length like he had done to the blonde. Kakashi let out a deep moan that encouraged Naruto in his actions. The blonde took the copy nin's erection into his mouth and moaned at the taste. Kakashi released a moan of his own as his hips bucked forward on their own accord. He tried to restrain himself so as not to choke Naruto. The sight of the smaller boy's mouth wrapped around his cock was almost too much for the silver haired ninja to bear.

"Oh! Naruto!" the man moaned out while grabbing a fist full of blonde hair. "Please Naruto! Let me take you." he pleaded. Naruto pulled away with a soft pop before he nodded his approval. No one had ever asked him before. Sasuke had always just taken what he wanted from the blonde. Kakashi turned Naruto so that he was on his hands and knees facing away from him. Taking his time to prepare the blonde Kakashi massaged the blonde's butt before spreading him open so that he could see the tiny pink pucker. The jounin moved in closer and Naruto could feel his warm breath and panic struck him.

"Not there! It's embarrassing!" he cried but Kakashi ignored him and proceeded to swirl his tongue around the younger boy's tight entrance. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto cried out in pleasure. Kakashi smirked but continued his exploration as he pushed his tongue inside the pucker causing his blonde to cry out more. Kakashi pulled back and grabbed a hold of Naruto's butt before pushing a finger into the saliva lubed hole. Naruto whimpered a little at the intrusion as Kakashi worked his finger in and out of the tight ring of muscles. Once he felt that Naruto was ready he added a second finger.

"Ahh!" Naruto winced in pain. Kakashi waited for his blonde to adjust before working his fingers in and out while scissoring them to loosen the tight entrance. After a while the jounin added a third finger. Naruto squirmed in discomfort while Kakashi searched for the bundle of nerves that would make the blonde see stars. It didn't take long.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he saw white. "There! Do that again!" Kakashi obliged and repeatedly abused the smaller boy's prostate. Finally ready Kakashi removed his fingers earning a whimper from Naruto at the loss.

"Do you have any lube?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded pointing to his bedside table. Kakashi leaned over and opened the drawer and grabbed the small bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount of the cold sticky fluid into his palm before coating himself. He recapped the bottle before tossing it to the side. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Naruto managed to say. He felt Kakashi push into him slowly. Naruto cried out in pain as tears sprang to his eyes. Kakashi stopped and allowed Naruto to adjust before pushing in the rest of the way.

"Ahhh so tight!" the jounin cried out as he felt Naruto's tight passage engulf him completely. It was everything he could do not to just screw Naruto senseless. He had a feeling that his blonde had, had plenty of that to last him a life time. Finally Naruto wiggled a little to indicate that he was ready. Kakashi needing no farther encouragement pulled out before thrusting back into the hot passage hitting Naruto's prostate dead on making Naruto scream out in pleasure.

"AHHHHH!" he cried as he withered under Kakashi. The jounin continued to hit the sensitive nerves dead on with every thrust making Naruto mindless with pleasure. Naruto was starting to become weak in the knees. Somehow the silver haired man knew and changed positions so that Naruto was straddling his lap with his back pressed against Kakashi's chest as he continued to thrust deep into the blonde.

"Kashi!" Naruto cried. "Ahhh, harder please!" Kakashi obliged and thrust harder into the tight passage. The copy nin knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he reached around and started stroking Naruto's length while he sucked and licked on the blonde's neck marking him as his own.

"Oh god I'm going to-" Naruto's words stopped short as he came all over the bed and himself. Kakashi followed soon after feeling Naruto's passage constricting around him.

"Ahhh Naruto!" he cried and he filled the blonde.

They sat there panting for a while before Kakashi pulled out as gently as he could earning another moan from Naruto. Kakashi sat Naruto in a chair by his desk while he stripped the bed of its soiled sheets. He put fresh ones on before cleaning Naruto up and laying him back on the bed. The jounin climbed into bed right after and pulled the blonde into his arms. He kissed his lover's forehead as he felt Naruto snuggle into the embrace.

"I love you, Kashi," he heard Naruto whisper. Kakashi smiled and hugged Naruto tighter to him.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." Kakashi whispered back planting a kiss on the blonde's lips before they drifted off together.

Naruto woke up late the next day. He stretched remembering the night before with a smile. He reached out for Kakashi to come up empty. Naruto opened his eyes to see the spot was empty. He felt a pain in his heart. Tears sprang to his eyes without his consent.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" came a voice from the door way. Naruto looked over to the door wide eyed; there stood Kakashi with a bowl of ramen in hand.

"I thought you had left," Naruto told him truthfully. Kakashi walked over to the bed, set the bowl down on his night stand and sat down pulling Naruto into a tight hug to assure him that he wasn't going to leave.

"I would never leave you, Naruto." the jounin assured him. "I love you too damn much." Naruto sniffled.

"I love you too Kakashi," Naruto said snuggling into the older man's chest. Kakashi pulled Naruto's face up and kissed him passionately. The kiss lead to more kissing and then eventual more love making. Naruto's ramen sat forgotten for the rest of the day and night.

The next day Naruto was met with smirks and knowing looks from his teammates as he limped to the training grounds with Kakashi holding his hand. Naruto couldn't be bothered enough to get annoyed about it though. He liked that Kakashi wanted everyone to know they were together. He didn't know how long this new found happiness was going to last but he would be damned if he wasn't going to make the most of it while it did.

**END!**

* * *

**AN: so what did you think? This is my 1****st**** KakaNaru story so please let me know what you think. I love reviews so please leave some ^_^**

**And oh yes before I forget. The first under line originally says A mess in a dress not a mess getting dressed and the second underline is originally girl not boy. **


End file.
